Tous les cris les SOS
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Écrite à l'instant, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines... Une petite song-fic en hommage à Ace, mais aussi en soutien pour Luffy. Se situe après Marineford, et avant l'ellipse des deux ans. One shot court, mais écrit avec du cœur.


_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Voici ma première song-fic, ainsi que ma première fic sur OP, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sinon, Ace ne serait pas mort... Ni Barbe-Blanche... Et Barbe-Noire aurait déjà été buté..._

 _Bref._

 _La chanson est de Daniel Balavoine, Tous les cris les S.O.S. et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai trouvée particulièrement adaptée, notamment parce qu'elle parle du monde de la mer, ce qui m'a immédiatement fait penser à l'univers de One Piece..._

 _A présent : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

« Que me veux-tu, Nico Robin ? Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que je cours un grand danger, rien qu'à te parler ?

– Oui, je sais, répondit doucereusement la jeune femme. Mais j'ai un service à te demander, Foxy.

– Tiens donc ? Tu as de quoi payer, j'espère, car rien n'est gratuit, avec moi.

– En fait, ce n'est pas exactement à toi que j'ai un service à demander, mais à l'un de tes membres d'équipage.

– Vraiment ? Et duquel de mes hommes as-tu besoin ?

– Du présentateur du Davy Back Fight, Tubifex Lombric, qui vole sur le dos de l'oiseau du nom de Tweetums. »

Foxy la regarda d'un air vide, proprement stupéfait par la mémoire hallucinante dont faisait preuve la jeune femme, avant de se reprendre.

« Hum... Avant d'accepter, je voudrais au moins savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de lui.

– Oui, bien sûr. Vois-tu ce coquillage ?

– Euh... Oui ? Mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

– Ce coquillage vient des îles célestes, de Skypiea plus précisément, et ces coquillages sont appelés des dials. Les dials sont utilisés pour toutes sortes de choses, et celui-ci n'a aucun intérêt pour toi. Celui-ci à la capacité d'enregistrer les sons, et il suffit ensuite d'appuyer en continu sur le sommet du coquillage pour entendre l'enregistrement.

– ... D'accord... Mais que veux-tu que Lombric fasse avec cet objet ?

– Qu'il trouve mes compagnons et leur fasse écouter mon message.

– Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

– Tu peux l'écouter, si tu veux. Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans ce message. »

Foxy, après écoute, s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes avec son équipage et, sans rien demander en retour, avait accédé à la demande de Robin.

* * *

Lombric partit donc trouver les Chapeaux de Paille, mais diffusa également le message à Alabasta, ainsi que sur les îles natales des membres de l'équipage de Luffy, et même aux différents journalistes —tous à la botte du Gouvernement— faisant ainsi entendre ce message au monde entier.

« Mes amis, capitaine Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sniper King-long-nez, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook, je vais bien, et j'espère que vous aussi. J'ai rencontré des personnes formidables, qui ont accepté de m'aider pour ce message. Parmi mes recherches archéologiques, j'ai retrouvé ce texte de chanson, écrit il y a des siècles de cela, que j'aimerais partager avec vous. Comme l'auteur est un homme, j'ai estimé que cela devait être un homme qui devrait chanter, c'est donc quelqu'un d'autre qui vous fera entendre mon message. D'autres personnes, avec des talents de musiciens, ont joué les partitions que j'ai trouvé... Il s'agit d'un message de pur soutien, à vous tous, mes amis... »

La voix d'un jeune homme s'était alors mise à résonner, emplissant l'air d'une ambiance mélancolique...

 _Comme un fou va jeter à la mer_

 _Des bouteilles vides et puis espère_

 _Qu'on pourra lire à travers_

 _"S.O.S." écrit avec de l'air..._

Zoro, sur l'île de Mihawk, en compagnie de Perona, avait fermé les yeux, laissant la mélodie l'envahir, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers ses compagnons, et plus particulièrement vers Luffy. Car il était évident que ce message s'adressait en premier lieu à lui, à leur cher capitaine, pour l'aider dans son deuil...

Dans le village de Shimotsuki, dans un petit dojo, l'ancien maître de Zoro priait pour l'âme du jeune Portgas D Ace, manifestement parti trop tôt, et ayant été exécuté pour la mauvaise raison. Le jeune homme était lui-même, et non son père, pourquoi donc le condamner pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Le monde avait évolué d'une drôle de manière...

 _Pour te dire que je me sens seul_

 _Je dessine à l'encre vide_

 _Un désert..._

La princesse Vivi ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, pas plus que son ami Kohza ne pouvait se retenir de la soutenir par les épaules. Le roi Cobra souriait tristement, songeant à l'injustice de ce monde, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Au moins, il pouvait épargner son propre pays, à son échelle. Pell avait les yeux clos, se souvenant du Chapeau de Paille et lui adressant toute sa sympathie, où qu'il soit. Kaloo pleurait à chaudes larmes, silencieusement. Igaram, le visage dur, s'empêchait d'exprimer quoi que ce soit, écoutant religieusement les paroles.

 _Et je cours_

 _Je me raccroche à la vie_

 _Je me saoule avec le bruit_

 _Des corps_

 _Qui m'entourent..._

Nami sourit tristement, songeant que cela correspondait bien à Luffy. Décidément, Robin avait le chic pour surprendre tout le monde. Une pensée lui vint, à l'intention de Bellmer...

À Kokoyashi, tout le monde se souvenait du sauvetage de leur île avec émotion, et la fin salvatrice de la tyrannie des hommes-poissons. Ils devaient beaucoup aux Chapeaux de Paille.

 _Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_

 _Sans comprendre la détresse_

 _Des mots_

 _Que j'envoie..._

Usopp soupira à ces mots, ne les comprenant que trop bien à ce moment-là. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas hurlé aux pirates le matin, en priant pour qu'on lui accorde de l'attention ? Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur que devait éprouver Luffy mais, dans une certaine mesure, il pouvait comprendre...

Sur son île natale, à East Blue, Piment, Carotte et Oignon pleuraient à chaudes larmes, se remémorant comment le jeune homme au chapeau de paille les avait tant aidés, eux et Mademoiselle Kaya... Kaya qui, d'ailleurs, espérait qu'un médecin compétent se trouvait auprès du jeune Luffy, songeant qu'après une telle bataille, il en avait plus que besoin...

 _Difficile d'appeler au secours_

 _Quand tant de drames nous oppressent_

 _Et les larmes nouées de stress_

 _Étouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour_

 _De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse_

 _Et dans un dernier espoir_

 _Disparaissent..._

Franky pleurait comme un gosse mais, contrairement à son habitude, il le faisait en silence, ne voulant pas perdre une seule parole de cet hommage. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce frère mais, comme Luffy, il savait ce que cela faisait que de perdre un être cher... Tom, son maître...

À Water Seven, tous les habitants faisaient silence, en hommage à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille qui avait sauvé leur cher maire, Icebarg. Paulie, lui, continuait son travail en silence, la tête baissée, dissimulant ses larmes derrière sa casquette de travail. Icebarg avait les yeux fermés et la tête vide de toutes pensées autres que les paroles de la chanson. Le temps était au recueillement. Et toute la Franky Family écoutait, les larmes aux yeux et la morve au nez, mais les cœurs à l'unisson, fredonnant les paroles.

 _Et je cours_

 _Je me raccroche à la vie_

 _Je me saoule avec le bruit_

 _Des corps_

 _Qui m'entourent..._

Brook avait sorti son violon mais, étrangement, ne pu se résoudre à jouer. Les corps qui l'entouraient... Ses anciens compagnons, décédés cinquante ans plus tôt... Il se promit que, à leurs retrouvailles, il serait aussi enjoué que possible, et qu'à la moindre occasion, il ferait rire son capitaine.

 _Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_

 _Sans comprendre la détresse_

 _Des mots_

 _Que j'envoie..._

Étrangement, Chopper ne pleurait pas. Il concoctait des remèdes et des soins, tout en écoutant la mélodie. Il aurait voulu être là, pas pour la bataille, mais pour soigner Luffy. N'était-ce pas son rôle ? Et pourtant, il n'avait rien pu faire. Oh, bien sûr, ses autres compagnons non plus, mais tout de même. C'était lui, le médecin de bord. Est-ce que les blessures de Luffy étaient bien prises en charge ? Et son mental ? Pourrait-il, à nouveau, voir les cerisiers fleurir ? Docteur Hiluluk...

Sur l'ancienne île de Drum, le docteur Kureha soupirait, une bouteille à la main et le ventre à l'air. Elle savait que ce serait difficile, mais elle était persuadée que les Chapeaux de Paille allaient surmonter cette épreuve, comme toutes les autres. Ce serait juste plus long, c'est tout. Dalton, lui, se demandait s'il était juste de prier pour des pirates, avant de se souvenir que, pirate ou marine, citoyen ou noble, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est le cœur. Et du cœur, ces pirates-là, ils en avaient à revendre.

 _Tous les cris les S.O.S._

 _Partent dans les airs_

 _Dans l'eau laissent une trace_

 _Dont les écumes font la_

 _Beauté..._

Sanji expulsa une longue bouffée de fumée de cigarette. Sa Robin d'amour était vraiment exceptionnelle. Puis il se concentra sur Luffy. Cet idiot... Et pourtant, il espérait plus que tout revoir son sourire d'imbécile heureux, parce qu'un Luffy malheureux, ce n'est plus Luffy, c'est... La fin du monde, en fait. Lui n'avait jamais réellement vécu de perte, si ce n'est matérielle... Et la faim... Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à quiconque s'en prendrait à l'un de ses amis... Ça, jamais.

Sur le Baratie, les cuisines était étonnamment silencieuses. Pas de dispute, pas d'éclat de voix, aucune casserole volante, pas de coup de poêle... Même la moquerie quotidienne sur l'avis de recherche de Sanji ne s'était pas faite. Et, pour la première fois, malgré la réussite de leurs plats, la nourriture avait un goût bien amer...

 _Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre_

 _Les messages luttent_

 _Mais les vagues les ramènent_

 _En pierres d'étoiles sur les_

 _Rochers..._

Boa Hancock avait mis à la disposition de Luffy les meilleurs médecins de son île, ainsi que toute la nourriture dont il aurait besoin, mais elle se doutait que ce serait loin d'être suffisant. Comment l'aider à surmonter ça ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Le soutenir ? Alors elle le soutiendrait. Tout le temps nécessaire, elle serait là pour lui.

 _Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre._

 _J'ai recollé tous les morceaux._

 _Tout était clair comme de l'eau..._

Rayleigh restait silencieux. Le temps ferait son œuvre...

 _Contre le passé, y'a rien à faire..._

 _Il faudrait changer les héros_

 _Dans un monde où le plus beau_

 _Reste à faire..._

Jinbei ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. L'hommage que lui allait faire à Ace, ce serait de veiller sur Luffy. Et puis, il l'aimait bien, ce gamin. Hors de question qu'il le laisse tomber. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire et à découvrir... Le monde était en plein changement, ce qui était loin d'être une mauvaise chose. Et Jinbei voulait être aux premières loges pour voir ce changement. Ces changements, en fait, plein de choses allaient changer, et le petit Luffy aurait son rôle à jouer. Un rôle très important.

 _Et je cours_

 _Je me raccroche à la vie_

 _Je me saoule avec le bruit_

 _Des corps_

 _Qui m'entourent..._

Luffy était perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce message. Étrangement, cette voix lui était familière, bien qu'il aurait été incapable de mettre un nom ou un visage dessus. Mais elle était chaude et réconfortante, chargée des émotions contenues dans ces mots... Comme si ces paroles avaient été écrites pour lui.

Il allait rendre hommage à Ace.

Il allait faire sonner cette fichue cloche qui annoncerait un changement majeur pour le monde entier. Il allait devenir plus fort. Encore plus fort. Il ne perdrait plus jamais quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Plus jamais.

Et il allait botter le cul du Gouvernement Mondial. Et des amiraux. Et il serait le plus grand Roi des Pirates que le monde ait jamais connu. One Piece ou pas One Piece. Qu'il existe ou pas, peu importe. Il réaliserait son rêve, avec ou sans lui. Et ce serait le plus bel hommage qu'il pourrait faire.

Pour Ace. Pour son grand frère.

 _Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_

 _Sans comprendre la détresse_

 _Des mots_

 _Que j'envoie..._

À Fushia, dans East Blue, Makino frottait machinalement un verre avec un vieux torchon, sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà étincelant à force d'être frotté. Ace... Luffy...

 _Tous les cris les S.O.S._

 _Partent dans les airs_

 _Dans l'eau laissent une trace_

 _Dont les écumes font la_

 _Beauté..._

Sur le mont Corvo, Curly Dadan demeurait stoïque, tandis que les brigands pleuraient à chaudes larmes, exprimant ainsi ce que la vieille Dadan se refusait à laisser voir. Pourquoi pleurer ? Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose... Le petit Luffy allait, certainement, faire encore plus de bêtises après tout ça...

 _Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre_

 _Les messages luttent_

 _Mais les vagues les ramènent_

 _En pierres d'étoiles sur les_

 _Rochers..._

Sur le navire de l'ex-vice-amiral Garp, désormais instructeur, le silence régnait en maître. Bien que de la marine, les soldats étaient conscients que Portgas D Ace était comme le petit-fils de leur supérieur et, de fait, malgré son statut de pirate, le respect était de mise. Garp, d'ailleurs, était plutôt calme, n'ayant distribué pas plus d'un coup de poing de l'amour par jour, parfois moins, tant il avait été stupéfait par la tournure des événements. Kobby et Hermep faisaient de leur mieux pour se concentrer sur leur entraînement, préférant ne pas penser aux conséquences que cette funeste journée aurait bientôt sur le monde... Ni à la douleur que devait ressentir leur ami pirate...

 _Tous les cris les S.O.S._

 _Partent dans les airs_

 _Dans l'eau laissent une trace_

 _Dont les écumes font la_

 _Beauté..._

Chez les révolutionnaires, Robin remerciait chaleureusement, passant d'étreinte à des paroles d'encouragement, se faisant elle-même féliciter pour sa lutte contre le Gouvernement, seule depuis si longtemps... Tous espéraient que le Chapeau de Paille se remettrait au plus vite, car sans le savoir, il avait apporté beaucoup d'espoir aux révolutionnaires, qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à lutter...

 _Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre_

 _Les messages luttent_

 _Mais les vagues les ramènent_

 _En pierres d'étoiles sur les_

 _Rochers..._

Sabo poussa un profond soupir, le regard dans le vague. Il se sentait triste et heureux à la fois. Ace lui manquerait, comme il lui avait manqué toutes ces années, et il aurait aimé lui faire savoir qu'il était vivant, mais... L'occasion ne s'était pas présentée, et à présent, il était trop tard.

Mais il se sentait aussi heureux. Luffy était vivant. Il allait guérir de ses blessures, tant physiques que psychiques, et il irait de l'avant, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et puis, Sabo se sentait reconnaissant envers Nico Robin. Quand la jeune femme avait découvert son lien avec Luffy et Ace, elle lui avait proposé d'être le porte-parole de son message, ce qu'il avait accepté sans hésitation. Bon, bien sûr, il avait dû s'exercer, n'étant pas habitué à chanter, mais lorsqu'il avait entendu le résultat final, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait pu à la fois rendre hommage à Ace, et à la fois apporter son soutien à Luffy, même s'il ne le savait pas encore... Parce qu'il le reverrait, un jour... Il en était persuadé.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
